


see the fox!

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 源特肉渣





	see the fox!

看见小狐狸啦！  
   
耳朵/尾巴露出来啦！番外篇——  
   
[讨厌洗澡的小福腻~~~]  
   
“希澈哥...狐狸也会害怕水吗？...”始源的肩膀上站着瑟瑟发抖的小狐狸，袖子挽到手肘，高定衬衫上全是这只罪魁祸首甩上的水滴，一脸无奈的给金希澈打电话。  
   
“因人而异...希范就很乖...但是狐狸算犬科吧，为什么会怕水？”  
   
“鬼知道......”  
   
挂了电话把手机往旁边一扔，然后把变成了小狐狸的特哥从肩膀上抱下来。  
   
看起来哥哥真的很害怕，小爪子一直在扒着始源的手臂，大尾巴夹在两腿之间，飞机耳都吓出来了，呜呜呜的叫着。  
   
“所以哥你要不还是变回来吧...这样没法洗啊......”  
   
但是如果能变回来，特哥也就不会同意让始源给他洗澡了...  
   
好不容易算是把哥哥按进了浴缸，浴缸里的水很浅，始源用手试了好几次的水温，动物的体温普遍比人类高一点，所以适合人类的温度对于它们来说略低。  
   
尖尖的小嘴巴搭在浴缸边上，小耳朵趴趴着，眼睛一个劲儿的在瞟始源，似乎是想要找个时机跳出去。  
   
“放弃吧哥，卫生间的门被我锁上了~~~”始源手里是一团宠物专用的香波，糊在小狐狸的皮毛上慢慢的揉。  
   
似乎是发觉到没有想象中的那么难受，但是全身被水弄湿的黏糊感还是让它不舒服，僵硬的呆在浴缸里面，任由始源搓来搓去的。  
   
“特哥，是不是没有那么恐怖？”  
   
小狐狸半睁开一只眼看着他，傲娇的不理始源，被打湿的大尾巴在水里散开，像一朵橘红色的蒲公英。  
   
冲水的时候，小狐狸不喜欢花洒强烈的水压打在身上的感觉，非要钻进始源怀里，爪子勾着衣领，脑袋藏在胸口，湿乎乎的把始源的整个前胸都弄湿了，始源一边用手挡着水流，一边慢慢的洗去泡沫。  
   
“唔~~~”估计是两条腿站不稳，小狐狸在浴缸里滑了一下，小爪子抱着始源抱得更紧。  
   
吹风的时候，始源拿了一个大浴巾把哥哥包起来，小尖嘴拱出来东闻闻西闻闻，然后再被塞回去。  
   
给小狐狸洗完澡，始源也累的浑身是汗，衣服被水渍弄花，领口也被哥哥弄得褶皱不堪。把干干净净清清爽爽的小狐狸塞进被子，然后自己脱了衣服去冲个澡。  
   
哥哥一个人（狐）在外面有点儿无聊，一边满地溜达一边研究为什么没办法随心所欲的变回来了呢？  
   
始源的家不像电视剧里面演的那样豪华巨大，他们都住在一个小区但是户型略微有点不一样，低调但是很讲究的装潢，专门摆放健身器材的房间，还有看起来就很高档的衣帽间，厨房貌似不经常用，但是该有的工具都有。  
   
暗灰色的布艺沙发，哥哥跳到上面蹭来蹭去。  
   
............  
   
始源洗完澡简单的围着一个浴巾擦着头发出来，发现被子掀开着，特哥又不知道跑到哪里玩去了，真的是一刻也闲不住。  
   
客厅没有，厨房也没有，一推开衣帽间的门，才发现哥哥变回来了。  
   
“特哥？”  
   
利特没有衣服可以穿，就捡了一件始源的衬衫套上，宽宽大大的，像睡衣一样。  
   
“突然就变回来了...”三四天的时间用四条腿走路，一下子突然变回来竟然还有点儿不适应，扶着衣橱站起来又跌坐了回去。  
   
始源一步近前把哥哥拉起来，不得不说这个场景还真的是很色气，一个露着上身，身上还有水珠往下淌，特哥只穿了一件衬衫，该看的不该看的都看了，也是因为刚刚洗过澡没有全干，头发潮乎乎的散着，盖住了一半眼睛。  
   
始源伸手把哥哥脸上的头发拨到一边，漂亮的眼睛露了出来。  
   
“万一以后在舞台上变成狐狸了可怎么办？”  
   
利特环着始源的脖颈，两条光溜溜的大白腿被始源托着，怕他掉下去。  
   
“所以幸好最近没什么演出...”知道内情的始源还有半句话没说出来，特哥再吃几次药就不会有这种烦恼了。  
   
现在想来还是有点舍不得这只小狐狸的，而且特哥往日里也不曾调皮，加了些野性倒像是回到十年前那个性格开朗喜欢蹦蹦跳跳的人。  
   
没忍住咬了一下哥哥露在衬衫领子外面的脖子，利特蹬了蹬腿反抗。  
   
甜的~  
   
抱回卧室，塞进被子里。  
   
“快睡吧，给哥洗个澡就半夜了......”  
   
“白天睡太多了......”利特变成了狐狸之后也没什么事可做，天又那么冷，每天就是窝在弟弟们的羽绒服里呼呼大睡，睡醒了就到处找吃的。  
   
今天偷跑出去和外面的流浪猫一起找公司对面鱼店的姨母要吃的，特哥也不吃生鱼，就是一起瞎闹，然后爪子踩得脏兮兮的，身上的毛也滚了一圈的土，小鼻尖上沾了卖鱼哪儿的脏水。  
   
然后灰溜溜的溜回公司，回到了满世界找他找的都快要报警了的弟弟们身边。  
   
“hiong！！！！”厉旭的声音穿透了楼板，几乎整个公司都听得见，比警报都要好用。  
   
一把捞起脏兮兮的哥哥，想要教训也不好下手，而且语气一凶小狐狸就耳朵一软趴在地上眼睛滴溜溜的转，可怜巴巴的像是被人欺负了一样。  
   
“以后不可以自己跑出去知道吗？”李赫宰趴在地上和哥哥讲道理，但是说白了你能跟一只小狐狸讲明白任何的道理吗？特哥如果是有意识的估计也不会跑出去，毕竟是洁癖重症患者。  
   
“今天我带哥哥回家好了，顺便洗个澡。”始源自告奋勇的把小狐狸抱起来，虽然脏兮兮的但是还是可爱到让人心脏爆炸，那种像是做错了事又不想承认的小眼神一直转来转去。  
   
“为什么带回你家？”金希澈把狐狸抢过来抱在怀里，特特就四脚朝天的被搂着，舌头伸出来歪在一边，一脸事不关己的样子。  
   
李东海又把特哥从金希澈怀里抢过来，衣服都穿好了，直接往拉开拉链的羽绒服里面一塞。  
   
然后被艺声抢了先，提溜着尾巴就拎着走了。  
   
大哥哥挣扎着想要下来，被揪住尾巴倒拎着的滋味并不好受。  
   
原本就坐在地上的李赫宰直接伸手抱住，不撒手了。  
   
最后还是神童出面拯救了即将被弟弟们‘大卸八块’的哥哥，狐狸特站在神童的肩膀上，一脸警惕的看着围成一圈的弟弟们。  
   
“特哥你自己选一个。”  
   
利特一副不情愿的样子，假装看别的地方。  
   
“必须选，要不哥你也变不回来，家也回不去。”  
   
狐狸左看看右看看的，最终还是跳到了始源怀里，毛茸茸暖呼呼的一大坨扑进怀里，始源揉了揉哥哥的小肚子，感叹一下真的要洗个澡了，原本白白的肚子毛都变灰了。  
   
现在抱在怀里的小脏狐狸变成了漂亮哥哥（没穿衣服的），又乖又香还软乎乎的。  
   
咬改成了吻，亲了亲肩膀。  
   
“我今天是不是又闯祸了？”利特翻着自己的手机，竟然在ins上翻到了娱乐新闻。  
   
——《sm公司惊现野生动物！！！》  
   
配图是一只赤狐从sm公司的后门钻进去的样子，那条大尾巴显眼的很。  
   
始源把人搂过来看了一眼。  
   
“花边社会新闻而已，而且浏览量那么低，不会有人关注的。”  
   
“但是如果出现第二次就会被动物保护协会那帮人盯上啊...他们很难缠的......”  
   
始源瞧了瞧哥哥略带难色的表情，想了半分钟，拿起手机不知道给谁打电话。  
   
“处理一下，谢谢。”  
   
利特不知道弟弟对着电话那边说了什么，他还没反应过来就被始源重新按回被子里。  
   
“解决了~”  
   
“你干什么了？”  
   
“就是让人通知了一下动物保护部门。”  
   
“诶？？？”利特一脸不可思议“你想让他们把我抓走吗？？？”  
   
炸毛了炸毛了，虽然是人类形态，但是出于他们对哥哥的理解，特哥现在就属于惊恐略带愤怒的阶段。  
   
“怎么可能！特哥~~~”始源的胳膊很有力气，炸毛的哥哥跟本挣脱不开，只能冷着脸看着始源听他解释。

“让他们的人来搜一次，搜不到下次肯定就不会再来了，而且野生动物从来都是不好抓的，没人关注的话他们才懒得管呢...”  
   
有道理，很多时候这种事不管良心过不去，管了麻烦，如果不是被媒体大肆报道的，基本上就很少会有人小题大做。  
   
“那万一下一次我又在无意识的情况下跑掉了呢？”利特看了看自己久违的手和脚，这几天在地上跑来跑去的，感觉四肢都要变成一样长得了。  
   
“这次是我们没锁好门，下次应该不会了。”  
   
漂亮哥哥这才算是安心了一点点，往始源这边又挪了挪。  
   
“始源你这是什么床单啊，手感好好。”  
   
“现在流行的，虽然是亚麻的但是很细，还好洗。”  
   
“舒服~~~”利特默默地把这个床单加到了心里的购物车。  
   
搂着喜欢的人入睡真的是一件很令人开心的事，在外面疯了一整天的哥哥累的很快就迷迷糊糊的，始源伸手捻暗了床头灯。  
   
留一点点微弱的光亮，他还想再看看哥哥，把哥哥美好的睡颜用眼睛记下来。  
   
本来以为一定会相安无事的始源在闭上眼睛大概十五分钟之后就觉得哪里不对？？？  
   
睁开眼把自己这边的灯打开，哥哥没躺在自己的身边，倒是身上的被子鼓鼓囊囊的，好像有什么东西压着他。  
   
一掀开就是特哥漂亮的小脸，还有那两只很久没出现的‘限定’耳朵。  
   
以及如果始源的腿部感知器官正确，那么那条毛茸茸的东西一定就是他特哥的大尾巴。  
   
“哥你不累吗？”看着趴在自己身上一直蹭来蹭去的小狐狸，始源太了解这是想要做什么了。  
   
“累...但是大脑不受控制......”特哥真的困得眼睛都要睁不开了，但是面色潮红的样子实在是令人难以拒绝。  
   
“那哥你躺着，我来好不好？”始源第一次和别人做爱还要那么温柔的劝。  
   
利特从始源身上挪下来，面对面的亲了一下，然后就被翻了过去。  
   
漂亮的骨节顺着脖子后面蔓延到衬衫宽松的领口里，始源一边咬一边舔，留下一串牙印和吻痕。  
   
衬衫撩到腰间，昏暗灯光下皮肤的质地柔顺且带着光泽，手指顺着腰窝往外捻，看着掌心下面的身体慢慢的软了腰。  
   
算来从哥哥的发情期消失了之后，两个人竟已经有很久没有近距离的接触过。  
   
除了变成狐狸之后被抱在怀里晃悠......  
   
那种久违的痒意又回到了利特的心里，他渴望被揉碎，即使他变成了狐狸兽性全发也没有办法得到任何的慰藉，他需要被人更加粗暴的对待，让他从内而外的变得疯狂，把他扔到天上，然后再摔得粉身碎骨，骨血被一点一点的拼好，他才算是一个完整的人。  
   
“可不可以不要管明天，弄疼我。”哥哥直起身体靠坐在始源怀里，臀缝摩擦着始源早就硬挺的欲望。  
   
“如果可以我能让哥三天没办法下床，但是我们还要哥来做队长呢~”始源的声音带着莫名的磁性，恐怖的震颤震得他嗓子眼发痒，扭过头去想要索要一个缱绻的深吻。  
   
如愿以偿的被人吻住，轻咬着嘴唇，在感到一丝丝疼痛的时候松开牙齿慢慢吮吸，哥哥原本的薄唇被吮咬的红肿充血，就像是口红被人亲花了一样。  
   
但是唯有这样才会让他觉得安心，那种结结实实的爱意都摆在明面上，不带一丝遮掩。  
   
始源的感情表达更强烈，喜欢搂搂抱抱的弟弟，喜欢美式反应的弟弟，就连做爱都是如此直接了当，利特被突如其来的进入弄得弓起了脊背，但是却又被始源按着趴了下去，腰向下弯出一个好看的弧度，屁股微微翘起，小腿因为强烈的刺激抬了起来。  
   
“不要突然...嗯......”  
   
还没完整的说出一句话的人，就被揉捏在屁股上的力道吓了回去，本来就瘦的人没什么赘肉，屁股也小小的，始源的手掌像是捏面团一样的揉来揉去，直到皮肤被他揉搓的泛红。  
   
在这期间利特慢慢的适应突入身体的东西，然后竟然开始自己扭着腰，前前后后的开始吞吐始源的欲望。  
   
“哥就那么等不及了？”始源被哥哥的主动勾的魂不守舍，钳住窄胯停止了哥哥的动作。  
   
“这都一点多了，再不做完明天别说队长，就是李秀满老师来叫我我都不起床了......”利特握住了始源的手，想要他快点动作。  
   
不要磨磨蹭蹭的。  
   
整个人压了上去，手绕道前面把着哥哥的肩，整个人都被他圈在了怀里，因为动作而剧烈晃动的身体被抑制住，只能把脸埋进被子里无声的喘息。  
   
“哥为什么不喜欢出声？”始源在很久以前就发现了这件事，无论失控到何种地步，特哥最多就是在嗓子眼里哼唧两声，然后就又咬着床单或是手指抑制住自己的声音。  
   
但是很多时候这些东西都是没办法克制住的，某几次做到头脑昏昏时，哥哥也会叫出来。  
   
那种谨慎的模样与放荡的行为丝毫不合理，就像是在担心自己叫出来会惊扰到什么人。  
   
强迫哥哥扭过头来和自己接吻，下身狠狠地顶进去，似乎要把这个可怜人顶穿，腰挺不起来，软软的趴在床上，腿和腿纠缠着。  
   
“哥叫一声~叫一声......”  
   
原本就红透了的哥哥变得更加羞涩，想把脸继续埋起来却被弟弟按住了后脖颈。  
   
始源干脆用手握住哥哥的前端，那里因为快感而变得坚挺，顶端不断地涌出黏腻的液体，沾在始源的手指上，继而做了润滑抹在哥哥的欲望上慢慢撸动。  
   
但是哥哥就算是把手指咬出血来，也不想叫出来，甚至欲望前端被始源用手指堵住，即将就要发泄的边缘，那种难耐的感觉让他开始本能的讨好始源，腰努力的往上挺，迎合着始源的冲撞。  
   
“算了，哥身上的伤还少吗？”始源有点儿心疼的把哥哥的手指拯救了出来，在深深地牙印上亲了亲，又吹了吹。  
   
“哥不喜欢就不叫出来，咬我也行......”  
   
把全身酸软的人翻过来，腿推压在胸前，换了一种刺激感，也换了一种高潮的感觉。  
   
没顶几下利特就咬着衬衫袖子射了出来，小腹上都是自己的精液，硬挺的欲望略微变软，但是随即又因为始源强烈的顶撞敏感点而重新充血挺立。  
   
对哥哥的身体太熟悉，知道哪里会让哥哥一点一点的坠入疯狂。  
   
“快结束...快...好累......”利特的精神都已经要睡过去了，但是身体依旧保持在亢奋状态，困倦与快感双重夹击着这个可怜的人，几乎把他逼疯。  
   
始源没有做到最后，利特第二次高潮之后，他就停了下来，先温柔的亲了亲几乎累昏过去的哥哥。  
   
利特努力的睁开眼回应着，手摸上了弟弟还没有释放的欲望。  
   
“哥不用做也行的，我自己解决。”  
   
“不要......”  
   
男人了解男人，所以也知道怎样才会舒服，撸到最下面的时候手指无意间拂过两颗圆球，摸到最上面又用指腹在顶端打了个转。  
   
在利特手酸的差不多要断掉的时候，始源终于咬着哥哥的锁骨射了出来。  
   
把安全套扯下来打个结扔掉，又拿了湿巾把哥哥身上的精液擦干净，各种吻痕掐痕也都揉了一遍，利特舒服的缩在被子里昏昏欲睡。  
   
虽然说是想要快点结束，但是折腾来折腾去竟然也做了将近一个小时，把人紧紧的搂进怀里，看着因为睡眠不稳而皱着眉头的哥哥，始源伸手想要抚平那种愁绪。  
   
不知道哥哥究竟在怕什么，那种惊慌失措，以及那种隐藏的很深的惧怕感。  
   
狐狸的天性里或许带着胆小，但是作为利特的朴正洙本人，也是一样的谨小慎微。  
   
被骂了一万次锻炼出来的说话滴水不漏，被指责了无数次而产生的随时随地投入状态的主持病，以及厌恶酒醉的失控感，连做爱的时候都在压抑内心的人。  
   
“正洙哥......有我们在的话，你会不会觉得轻松一点呢？”


End file.
